


William Poindexter Has Two Moms

by themysteriesofshipping



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Poindexter Family, Proposal Plans, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, not Dex and Nursey (yet)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriesofshipping/pseuds/themysteriesofshipping
Summary: Will didn't think he'd even go to college until he got a scholarship. Now that he's here he's glad his mom talked him into applying to Samwell.If only he didn't fight with Derek M. Nurse more than he fought with his brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a mini fic I wrote on my tumblr @ omgfandomplease

Will got his acceptance letter to Samwell the same day Maeve got hers to some art school in New York. They both got scholarships and the party was amazing. When the whole family got together it was impossible to fit in the house. 

Uncle Duncan jokingly complained about not having him to work on the boat anymore and Will laughed along with them. 

All of his and Maeve’s friends came over and the party was in full swing. His uncle was manning the grill, his ma wasn’t allowed to anymore because of last time, and his mom was wrangling his nephews. 

He almost felt bad about sneaking upstairs with Owen but they were about to graduate and Owen’s family would leave for their annual summer vacation. 

They were kissing on his bed while the sound of Rihanna, probably picked by Maeve, floated up from the backyard. Will tried to remind himself that this wasn’t a good idea, that he and Owen couldn’t get back together. 

They could still kiss though. 

“I’m really gonna miss you,” Owen mumbled while kissing down Will’s neck. “Working on you uncle’s boat isn’t gonna be the same without you.” 

He laughed. “You just want to make out below deck again.” 

“You didn't complain the last time.” 

When they made their way to the bed Will’s shirt came off, Owen’s not too far after. Owen got Will on his back and starting kissing down his neck again. 

“I’m really glad we’re still friends Will.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh. The chest heaving, tear bringing kind of laughing. 

“We’re making out, and you wanna talk about how we managed to stay friends after breaking up?” 

“Excuse me for valuing our friendship.” Owen said, but he was laughing too. 

They slowed down after that. Will was glad they were still friends too, even though they sucked as a couple. They laid on their sides, leisurely kissing and talking about their plans for the future. 

It was a sweet moment until Rory came in and whistled at them. 

“I understand the need to get laid William,” he said, “but the party is downstairs, not up here.” 

Will turned red. He started searching for his shirt, hugging himself in a show of modesty. 

“It’s by the door.” Owen was laughing while he pulled his back on. 

Rory waited until Will had pulled the flannel back on before leaving. He started to follow but Owen had other plans. 

He pushed Will against the wall for another kiss. 

Will smiled into it. “We should go back down before my mom comes up here.” 

“Let her. She can’t be mad at us for having a little fun before I leave next week.” 

“She’ll send Uncle Duncan and he’ll drag us out.” 

“Your family doesn’t know what privacy is.” Owen laughed. 

When they walked back down to the party Will gets swarmed by his nephews. He loses Owen in the crowd while Lochlyn and Ricky attacked his legs. 

He was sitting by the kiddie pool watching the kids when Maeve came and sat down beside him. 

“So, you and Owen gettin’ back together?” 

He shook his head. “No. We were just making out.” 

“Good. He’s a good guy, but he was a shit boyfriend to you.” 

They knocked their solo cups together and downed the cheap beer their uncle brought. He noticed Owen looking him from the food table and tried to hide his blush. 

University started in the fall and until then he planned on having as much fun as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Will hated his roommate. Chad was a LAX bro and he knew he wasn’t supposed to like them anyway, but that wasn’t it.

He tried to get along with Chad, he really did, but every time he opened his mouth Will hated him more.

He knew it was mutual though so he didn’t feel that bad.

He spent a lot of time at the Haus because of this. Between the pies Bitty made, which reminded him of his mom’s, and Shitty’s long winded speeches about gender and sexuality it wasn’t so bad. He kinda wished he had someone like Shitty when he was in high school to help him with the bullying, but he had his family and that was more than enough.

The first time he slept on the biohazard green couch was in September after a fight with Chad.

It wasn’t serious but Will didn’t want to sleep there that night.

When he complained about it to Shitty he got a _fuuuuuuckkkkkkk the LAX bros_. It made him feel slightly better.

He woke up from a terrible night’s sleep to the smell of pancakes and a drunk voicemail from his brother.

_“Billy!” Rory whined into the phone. “I don’t think I can wait ‘til Christmas. Connor’s so great and I just wanna marry him now! What d’ I do Billy? He’s so cute and I love him. Billy I need help!”_

It was another minute and a half of Rory rambling about how much he loved Connor. If he wasn’t slurring too bad he couldn’t be drunk enough to actually propose four months too early and ruin their plan. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he sent a text and waited for a reply.

_Rory didn’t propose. I stopped him. Connor doesn’t know – Ryan_

That made Will feel better knowing that the plan the three spent the summer making was still in tack.

“Who you textin’ Dexy?” Shitty asked, mouth full of pancakes.

“My brother got drunk and almost proposed last night.” he sighed, laying his phone face down on the table.  

“He didn’t?” Bitty asked.

“No. He’s gonna do it on Christmas because it’s when they had their first kiss and he’s a sap.”

He remembered that night. Rory and Connor had been on three dates and then Rory invited Connor over for family dinner because he didn't have anywhere else to go. They kissed under the mistletoe and the rest was history. 

Shitty let out a loud whistle. “So, a new Poindexter gal? How’d you like her?”

“Connor’s pretty cool, he’s good to Rory. A lot better than his last boyfriend, but that’s not hard -” He noticed the looks of shock on Shitty and Bitty’s faces. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry I assumed your brother was straight.” Shitty said.

Will nodded. “You didn’t know.”

He finished up his breakfast and headed out to class with a wave to Bitty and Shitty. He still didn’t know why they looked at him like that but he had to focus on his work and he quickly forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but the next one will hopefully be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Nursey didn’t fight nearly as much as Ransom and Holster acted like they did. When they did fight, Chowder got so uncomfortable that he had to leave. It didn’t happen often but often enough that Chowder complained to Bitty.

Will didn’t want to disappoint Bitty so he and Nursey agreed that they’d try not to fight anymore. It had worked so far.

They were all supposed to meet in the library to study together and Will was running late. He’d been Skyping Maeve in between her classes so they could talk about their ma’s birthday present and lost track of time.

Now he was actually running across campus to meet the other ‘frogs’.

Chowder and Nursey sitting at their usual table when Will got there, out of breath and huffing as he took his seat.

“What took ya so long Poindexter?” Nursey asked, barely glancing up from his book.

“Ma’s birthday’s comin’ up and I’m gettin’ her a present with my sister.”

Chowder perked up at the mention of Will’s sister. “Is it the one I met on Skype last week?” He turned to Nursey. “She’s so nice Nursey. You have to meet her.”

Will shook his head. “No. I think Kath’s going in on one with Rory and Ryan. I was talking to Maeve.”

Chowder nodded and went back his coding project.

Taking out his computer, Will got to work on his own project. He could see Nursey eye him a few times every minute. It was honestly distracting.

“So, why’s C get to meet your sister and I don’t?” he _finally_ asked.

“He was in my room when she called.” Will shrugged. He didn’t expect Nursey to be… was jealous even the word? “Rory’s supposed to Skype me later if you want to meet him. Or I could show you pictures now.”

Chowder closed his computer. “I wanna see too!” He was a little too loud because some students from other tables shushed him. He apologized and looked back at Will waiting for the pictures.

Pulling his phone out Will went to the ‘family’ album of his gallery. The first picture was of him and his nephews.

“Who are they?” Chowder asked. “They’re adorable.”

“Ricky and Lochlyn. Reagan’s kids.”

The next few were all of him and Maeve followed by him explaining what was going on. The ones of his nieces made Chowder say _aw_ more than necessary and the ones of his little sister Alice proved she was _the most adorable little girl ever_ , according the Chowder.

“She’s not a red head.” Nursey pointed out.

“She’s adopted.”

He moved on to a picture of Kath and Lisa. He kept telling stories about his family for over an hour.

Chowder thought Reagan and Lisa looked adorable together. Nursey laughed at the selfies of him and Rory. They both saw how much Will loved his family.

“Sorry for going on so long. You guys must get homesick too.”

“Oh yeah. I miss my sister all the time but you guys are kinda like family too,” Chowder smiled. “Laurie’s the sweetest person ever. You’d guys love her.”

Nursey nodded. “Chyeah, if she’s anything like you she’s amazing. Ashley texts me every day to make sure I’m okay.” He had a faraway look in his eyes and a soft smile that gave Will butterflies.

“Do you guys wanna talk about them? Since I went on for forever.”

Will tried to focus on what Nursey was saying and not what he looked like while saying. He knew then he was fucked.

 

“So, what time’s your brother supposed to Skype you?” Nursey asked sitting on Will’s bed.

“A few minutes. We’re probably gonna talk about him proposing so he might get emotional because he’s a sap and in love.”

Nursey grinned. “Aw, you and your brother talk about girls?”

“When he’s dating one. We usually talk about guys.”

The call came in and Will was too busy answering that he didn’t notice the look of shock on Nursey’s face.

“Hey little bro,” Rory smiled through the screen. “Am I totally freaking out about this whole proposal plan? ‘Cause Ryan told me I should do it on our anniversary but Christmas was our first kiss and – “

“I’m gonna kill Ryan,” Will huffed. “Your anniversary is the tenth. Christmas’ll be special-er. Plus, it was the first holiday Connor spent with us. And I helped you come up with a big speech about it and Ryan has commitment issues so don’t listen to him.”

Rory laughed. “Who’s that?” he asked pointing at Nursey.

“This is Nursey,” Will gestured over to him. “We play hockey together.”

Nursey smiled and gave a small wave. “Hey man, nice to meet you.”

“Sorry you had to hear about my relationship stuff. I’m proposing to my boyfriend and Ryan sucks at giving advice.”

“So, you have a boyfriend?”

Rory nodded. “I know sports aren’t exactly the most accepting place of non-straight guys, I mean I played lacrosse all of high school,” when he said that Will groaned. “Shut up. If your friends with Will I hope you’re not like that.”

Nursey shook his head. “No dude, I’m totally not. I’m pan.”

“Bi,” Rory said. “And bye. I got a late shift and I need to nap. Talk to ya later.”

“Dude.” Nursey said after Rory hung up.

“Isn’t there a kegster tonight?” Will asked.

He promised to meet Nursey there later but he knew he wouldn’t go. He’d only been to two so far and he hated them both. Plus, he didn’t know what the look Nursey sent him meant but he couldn’t stop thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Will doesn’t want to deal with the texts asking why he didn’t show up to the kegster. He had explained to Chowder why he didn’t like them. They were too loud, too many people, and too much alcohol. He liked to drink as much as the next guy but the tub juice was just excessive.

He managed to make it through all of his classes without having to answer a single question about why he didn’t come.

If he hadn’t run into Holster and Ransom at Annie’s when he was going to get his afternoon coffee, he wouldn’t have even come by the Haus to have pie.

“Why didn’t you come last night?” Holster asked as they walked. “It was ‘swawesome.”

Will shrugged. “I’m not really a fan of parties. We always had ‘em outside back home so it wasn’t crowded. The Haus is just too small with that many people for me.”

They didn’t get a chance to say anything else when they got to the Haus and Will went straight for the pie.

“Hey Bitty,” Will waved. “What’s today’s flavor?”

It was, in fact, cherry. Will’s favorite. His aunt use to bake a lot, almost as much as Bitty, and he missed it. His aunt had always been a homemaker and when money had been tight and they had to move in with his ma’s brother she got all the children she could handle, and more. He was starting to get homesick.

“Do you guys ever miss home?” He found himself asking.

“It’s natural to get homesick Dex,” Bitty smiled. “You have a big family, right? Is this the first time you’ve been away from them like this?”

He nodded. “I really miss everyone.”

Living as far away as he did, even for university, was hard. With Reagan and Kath both putting so much time into work, and school in Reagan’s case, and raising their children he could never get them on Skype. Ryan and Anna were planning an anniversary trip, even though they weren’t married.

He talked to Rory and Connor almost daily even if it was just via text. Maeve was never easy to get a hold of, the social butterfly she was. His moms were always there for him and Alice would talk to him if she wasn’t at softball practice or swim lessons.

Lisa became his go to whenever he needed to talk to someone. She worked from home and could pretty much always reply to him.

He spent the night on the biohazard green couch to avoid seeing Chad, and it had almost nothing to do with the sock on the doorknob when he went back to his dorm.

Waking up to pancakes and turkey bacon not something he was used to. His ma had to leave for work before anyone woke up for most of his childhood and Rory’s cooking ability was limited to eggs. He was glad Connor knew how to cook or the two of them would be screwed.

“Do you want some bacon Honey?” Bitty asked when he saw Will sit down with none.

“Nah. I’m good.”

Having breakfast with the Haus residents both eased his homesickness and made it worst. Too much like meals at home with his siblings while his ma was at work.

He got picked on for being a ‘mama’s boy’ is middle school but how was he supposed to be offended when it wasn’t really an insult. He loved his ma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short


	5. Chapter 5

Will saw Chad for the first time in probably a week. He needed a book for a class and thought Chad would be in class, Nursey was and they were both English majors after all. Turns out neither of them were actually in class (he learned about Nursey only after going to the Haus).

He didn’t bother knocking and just walked in. When Chad yelled at him he did apologize, he couldn’t help it if Chad didn’t put a tie on the doorknob.

The guy Chad was with understood that. He told Will to ‘get his fucking book and leave’ and Will did see how uncomfortable he looked with another person being in the room.

After he finished classes he went to the Haus. Nursey was talking about his class being canceled and how a guy in some student’s group he was in (Will didn’t know which one because Nursey only used the initials) was hooking up with his boyfriend when said boyfriend’s roommate walked in.

The more Nursey and Bitty talked about it Will started to realize it was Chad’s mystery boyfriend that they were talking about.

Jake, apparently, was dating a guy (Chad) in the closet thanks to his homophobic family and not knowing about where his roommate (Will) stood on the subject. Jake wouldn’t out his boyfriend by giving them his name and Will wasn’t about to do it either.

From what he gathered during the conversation, Jake didn’t like being walked in on but was glad it wasn’t worst.

Will didn’t know what Jake’s ‘worst’ was but he remembered back to the day his brother walked in on him kissing Owen and he had the feeling that wasn’t what Jake had assumed would happen.

 

“You can’t tell anyone what you saw.” Chad said that night when Will got back to their dorm.

“I’m not gonna out you dude,” Will said. “I’m sorry I walked in but I thought you were in class and there was nothing on the door.”

Chad nodded. “Jake’s coming by in a minute if you want to leave.”

“I know we don’t get a long but we could try. And just so ya know, I’m gay too.”

They talked until Jake got there. As it turned out Will and Chad had a lot in common.

 

“Is your roommate working out any better?” Bitty asked when Will walked into the Haus a week later. “You haven’t complained about him in a while.”

“We’ve been getting along better.”

“The LAX bro?” Nursey asked. “How can you stand him?”

Will shrugged. “He’s an alright guy. We have a lot in common.” He didn’t say what those things were (having a big family, being on a scholarship, being gay and a-spec, etc.) but he didn’t really see the point, he knew they weren’t going to like Chad anyway.

“I’ll bet.” Nursey rolled his eyes.

“Are you still feeling homesick?” Bitty asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Will nodded. “It’s getting better. My little sister starting calling me at night to read her bedtime stories, and my sister-in-law got a bunch of her work done earlier than she expected so she’s taking this weekend off to come visit.”

Bitty smiled at him. “So, we get to meet some of the Poindexter’s?”

“Just Lisa and Ricky. Lochlyn’s sick so he’s staying home with Reagan. My ex wants to come up too.”

Nursey whistled and wagged his eyebrows. “Ex? Don’t tell us you’re gonna backslide?”

“No. Me and O stayed friends, backsliding almost never happens.”

They laughed until Bitty pulled a pie out of the oven and the rest of the Haus came in to get a slice.


End file.
